lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Uniformes da DHARMA
A partir dos primeiros contatos com a estrutura organizacional da Iniciativa DHARMA podemos ver os Uniformes usados por seus membros. Feitos pela DHARMA, a versão padrão e mostra o logo da DHARMA no lado esquerdo do peito. Os logos dependem da função de cada membro, e o nome do membro e posição são usualmente colocados no bolso do lado esquerdo do peito. Os uniformes podem ter bolsos com zíperes ou abas. Uniformes femininos têm um design bastante decorativo. Alguns empregados da DHARMA e suas crianças usam uma camiseta branca com uma marca da DHARMA. Macacão básico unisex Uniformes modelo macacão unisex, com 4 bolsos, dois dos lados, e dois no peito; com nome e cargo, no bolso da esquerda.As variações incluem, nome, cargo, cor, tamanho de mangas e com ziper ou com botões. Lista de seus personagens, suas funções e seus logos. Logo DHARMA padrão * Wayne - Cartographer * Buzz - Workman * Jay - Worker * Eric - Construction * Daniel - Construction (as "Joe") * Tony * Raymond - Cartographer * Jack Shephard - Workman * Elmer - Engineer * Ronnie (dark green jumpsuit) - Gardener * Oldham - Interrogator O Cisne * Roger Linus - Work Man * Kelvin Inman * Desmond * * Glenn -''construction'' (uniforme preto) * Alvarez -''construction'' (uniforme preto) * Joe (uniforme preto) * Stuart Radzinsky -''Chefe de Pesquisa'' (uniforme preto) A Flecha * Horace Goodspeed - Matemático A Pérola * Skeletons (polar bear cave) * Mike - Technician A Hidra * Juliet (scrubs) * * Jack (scrubs) * * Ivan (scrubs) * A Chama * Mikhail * * Radzinsky - Head of Research Centro de Segurança * Sawyer - Chefe de Segurança (como "LaFleur") * Jin - Segurança * Miles - Segurança * Phil - Segurança * Jerry - Segurança * Paul - Chefe de Segurança * Anthony Logo de Chave de boca * Juliet - Oficina (uniforme azul-escuro) * Kate - Oficina (uniforme azul-escuro) * Tom - Oficina (uniforme azul-escuro) Logo de Chapéu de Chefe * Hurley - Chef Peça única básica feminina Uniformes modelo peça única, saia + blusa feminino, com botões, com 4 bolsos, dois dos lados, e dois no peito; com nome e cargo, no bolso da esquerda frontal.As variações incluem, nome e cargo. Logo DHARMA padrão * Olivia Goodspeed - Professora * June - Técnica * Casey - Gemologist * Opal - Nurse * Doris - Mycologist * Fern - Worker, Crew O Espelho * Rosie -''Enfermeira'' Peça básica Masculina Uniformes compostos por calça + camisa, botões, quatro bolsos, dois dos lados e dois no peito; com nome e cargo, no bolso da esquerda frontal.As variações incluem, nome e cargo. Logo DHARMA padrão * Asiático, recruta novo, que chegou em 1977 Peça diferenciada feminina Uniformes compostos por saia + camisa branca, botões, quatro bolsos, dois dos lados e dois no peito; com nome e cargo, no bolso da esquerda frontal.As variações incluem, nome e cargo.Estes uniformes, provavelmente são usados por pessoas de uma hierarquia maior. Logo DHARMA padrão * Mulher loira, recruta nova, que chegou em 1977 * Mulher baixa, recruta nova, que chegou em 1977 Uniformes médicos * Juliet * * Goodwin * * Unnamed Others working at the Staff * * Médico (jaleco) * Debra (scrubs) Personagens e seus Uniformes DIFERENCIADOS Uniformes diferentes, que não se encaixam nas categorias anteriores Logo DHARMA padrão * Annie (Camiseta) O Cisne * Pierre Chang com jaleco branco, visto no filme de orientação da Cisne, com o logotipo da Cisne no bolso esquerdo do peito. * Pierre Chang com terno branco, muito parecido com o jaleco porém mais curto, visto no filme da Chama e no episódio O Espelho * Greta (uniforme cinza)com colete cinza, unica peça do tipo. A Orquídea * Ben (parka belonging to Edgar Halliwax) * Daniel e outros trabalhadores da construção (hard hat) usaram capacetes com logotipo da Orquídea Sem logos * Ben * Os uniformes HAZMAT da Tempestade *denota que a pessoa não é mais um membro da Iniciativa DHARMA. * Categoria:Itens